


What You Wouldn't Do for Love

by Moontamble



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Kidnapping, Loneliness, Love Triangles, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader has a vagina, Soulmates, Stalking, Stockholm Syndrome, Temporarily Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6282781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moontamble/pseuds/Moontamble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever been so alone you questioned whether or not you even existed at all? Have you ever been in a space so calm and quiet you began to hear whispers from disembodied voices? Have you ever been somewhere that lacked color so much so that you began to hallucinate all manner of demon and apparition? Or perhaps have you ever felt loneliness so indescribably endless that you were convinced that you were all alone in the world? Have you felt the darkness in your very core creep into the recesses of your mind and feel your head with impure thoughts and intentions? Whether towards yourself or another it matters little, sometimes in our own fear and loneliness we lash out at others in an attempt to reach them, but ultimately end up pushing them away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Persephone

**Author's Note:**

> Heh heh, yeah I know I haven't updated my other stories in forever and I really don't need another one, but I have a problem, this is like my crack XD Anyway, I've been working on this for about two weeks.... yeah I know this doesn't look like two weeks worth of work.... I seriously have now idea my depression has just been throwing me through a loop and I am really trying to write, because I do love writing and I love you guys. At any rate I just hope you all can forgive me for not updating like I usually do :(
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all like this! Swaptale will come in next Chapter! Enjoy all ;)!

Have you ever been so alone you questioned whether or not you even existed at all? Have you ever been in a space so calm and quiet you began to hear whispers from disembodied voices? Have you ever been somewhere that lacked color so much so that you began to hallucinate all manner of demon and apparition? Or perhaps have you ever felt loneliness so indescribably endless that you were convinced that you were all alone in the world? Have you felt the darkness in your very sore creep into the recesses of your mind and feel your head with impure thoughts and intentions? Whether towards yourself or another it matters little, sometimes in our own fear and loneliness we lash out at others in an attempt to reach them, but ultimately end up pushing them away.

Not that he had anyone left to push away anymore anyway…. Not ever since his world was ripped apart and pulled away to be replaced with this...this….nothingness. He used to have friends who he took for granted, he used to have a brother who he tried to protect by keeping him ignorant but ultimately ended up pushing him away and towards his demise, he used to have hope that the anomaly would free them from their underground prison...but now all he had was nothing.

It was confusing at first, after all, he had died hadn’t he? Why did he end up here? Wherever here was. He came to learn that this was _his_ timeline, _his_ universe, but now it was nothing more than a space between worlds. He had been frantic for a long time, how long he was uncertain for time was irrelevant and played by different rules in the Nothing, running around and crying out for his brother, his friends, the anomaly, **_anyone_** , to come out. After all there had to be _someone_ here! Right?! Right? Heh, _**wrong.**_

He rested for awhile before attempting anything else, having exhausted himself both physically and mentally. When he awoke he had calmed down significantly and was able to think rationally. Of course, his magic! He nearly slapped himself for not thinking of it sooner, he could simply teleport out of here, or at least try. So, with all of his concentration devoted to teleporting he thought of the one place he wanted to be, back home, in his timeline, with his brother, at this point it had not yet occurred to him that this Nothing was his timeline.

Suddenly, he felt a soft touch on his shoulder and he looked up to see Papyrus staring down at him with a smile. He rushed to embrace him and felt tears sting his eyes as he sobbed into Papyrus’s chest plate. ‘Sans it’s okay, I’m here now, with you.’

Sans felt a tingle shoot up his spine as he looked up at Papyrus’s face in confusion, that wasn’t coming from above him, it was more like it was inside his head. “P-Pap’s?” Sans asked timidly watching his face intently.

‘Yes, brother?’ Papyrus’s mouth made no movement whatsoever. Sans stumbled backwards eyes wide in terror, was he going crazy?! ‘No brother, I’m here. It’s as you wished is it not?’

Sans shook his head, this thing that looked like his brother could read his mind, whatever it was Sans wanted no part of it. “Y-y- **yO** - _ou_ , you’re not P-p- **P** - _pa_ -a- ** _aAps_** ,” Sans accused taking a step backwards, to entranced in what was going on to notice the distortion of his voice. 

‘I am what you wish me to be.’ Well that didn’t sound weird at all. ‘I am you, I am nothing, I am everything.’

What the hell was that supposed to even mean? Sans closed his eyes, “ _ **W**_ -w- _ww_ -Well whatever you are I w-w-w-w- _ **wW**_ - **I** - _ish_ for you to be gone.” ‘I shall leave, but I shall never be gone.’

After that Sans slowly let the Nothing, a white space with no shadows, tear away at him until he found out he had another ability, he could tear holes to other worlds! At first, it was great, he was finally free of the Nothing, he could finally go on and lead a new life, but it was all so startling. All of the color, the texture, the wind, the sounds, the smells, it overloaded his senses. Suddenly, the Nothing seemed to be more inviting, it was a constant, things there remained the same unless he bid them to change. So after maybe a half hour out of the Nothing he returned.

It was as welcoming as Sans that it would be, so tranquil, so predictable, and so **safe**. He fell asleep for a long time, his little excursion having taken a lot out of him, and when he awoke he decided to dedicate his life to learning about his new abilities and what his purpose was.

After what he assumed to be several years, again time in the Nothing was unpredictable, he had discovered much and accomplished quite a lot. He found he had the ability to make literally anything he desired appear in the Nothing… yet what good is anything if you have no one to share it with, and a fabricated friend is of no real worth. He also found he had threads coming from his eye sockets, he was unsure if it was always so or if it was a recent development at the time, that he could use at his will to attack his enemies, it was especially useful in ensnaring their SOULS and allowing him to crush them to pieces or take control over their body, much like a puppet master and a marionette. 

He’d first gotten the idea to use his strings for offensive purposes from the voices, they were nearly constant now and they all told him how his strings could be used to purify the multiverse. All of those universes… ** _just filled with filthy glitches_** … they should be erased from existence. **_Who better than him to do so?_** He held the power, after all.

It’d started small, he was just getting used to his powers, with peaceful, pacifist universes where monsters were weak and pathetic. Then, it escalated to universes that posed more of a challenge, and he made a little game out of it. With each universe he’d keep the anomaly’s SOUL and make a replica of that universe's version of himself to remind him of how that particular universe functioned. Sometimes he’d have to wait to eradicate a certain realm because the anomaly had yet to show up, whether it be because the human hadn’t been born or had yet to fall down Sans knew not. It should be noted that some timelines can be decades behind others, in some Asriel and the human child had yet to die as scripted in the code, and in others the anomaly was almost to the CORE. Again though, time mattered little in the Nothing, Sans could wait as long as it took for a tainted timeline to become ready to purge. 

To someone on the outside it may look as though Sans had lost all of his sanity, **not so** , just the majority of it. He was still intelligent and aware of what was going on around him, unlike how a madman is too busy in his own delusions to comprehend the world around him. Another thing that should be noted is that Sans is more than capable of handling himself.

The Nothing now held a little over three dozen hearts and replicas, it had been quite some time since he’d started this whole affair, but it was still empty and devoid of shadow despite this fact. Sans glanced over his collection and sighed heavily. _**How could he accomplish so much and still feel so empty?**_ Each new purge brought with it _nothing_ , no _comfort_ , no _satisfaction_! Sure it felt great at the time, _**clearing out all those filthy glitches**_ , but almost immediately after all was said and done an overwhelming feeling of emptiness flooded his senses.

_**What was missing?** _ He could have whatever he so desired with a simple thought. He no longer required sustenance and so he felt neither thirst nor hunger _**and yet he always hungered**_ , he hungered for something he could not name, something he could not place. He could bring living beings into the Nothing, but they were always terrified, _ **of him.**_ They were always despondent and wept openly, no matter what he did to appease them. So even having another living being as a distraction was impossible.

He became dejected and remained in the Nothing for a long time. Until one day,  _ **he felt it**_. He felt a tug at his SOUL, it was gentle, but firm, and urged him to follow it. Whether out of curiosity, destiny, or just the joy of having felt something once again, Sans obeyed.

He opened a portal, his body acting on instinct, as if it knew what to do and where to go. The scene before him was, unexpected, to say the least. It was a room meant for a baby, a _human_ baby, and in the center of the room was a bassinet and a small bundle.

This was the first time Sans had ever been to the Surface, he had never thought his ability extended to the Surface realm as well as the Underground, and now he wonders for a fleeting moment if the erased universes also affected their respective Surface worlds. His mind gets taken off that though as the bundle begins to stir and make whimpering noises. For some reason he feels a twinge of pity in his chest as the little one whimpers, something he hasn’t felt since he arrived in the Nothing, and he walks over to the bassinet quietly to take a look at the bundle below.

Sans felt something inside his chest flutter as his eyes cast down upon the most radiant being he’d ever seen. She, the blanket she was wrapped in said ** _‘Mommy’s Little Girl’_** , was perfect in every way. She was pure, Sans could see her SOUL shining brightly within her physical frame, and for the first time since who knows when he smiled a pure, **_genuine_ ** happy smile. How could this little creature cause such a reaction? 

Her whimpers began to grow in volume and Sans began to fear what might happen should someone come in and see him. So he, tentatively, gently began to stroke her head in an attempt to calm her. This seemed to work as she quieted and even moved into his hand, causing him to pause for a moment which in turn caused her to begin whimpering again, and this time her eyes opened. _**Oh great, here it comes, she’s going to cry and**_ \- _**she…. she’s… smiling?**_

Yes, as unbelievable as it seemed, the small one was smiling up at his grotesque face. Sans had seen his reflection, he knew what he looked like, he was black with red eye sockets and nasal cavity, his smile was yellow, his left eye had a yellow ring surrounding blue and in the very center was a small pinprick black pupil, his right eye held a single yellow pupil, and his strings gave him the constant appearance crying as they streaked blue down his cheekbones. His visage wasn’t at all pleasant and held no sort of comfort, yet, here was this little one smiling away at him like he was anybody else.

Long ago, it used to be said that Soulmates were able to feel one another in a way such as normal lovers could not, a strong passionate feeling that resonated from the depths of their SOUL that drew the other closer. However, that has always been a children’s story, nobody believed it except young ones to naive to know the truth. Besides even if such a thing were possible a monster and a human? Now that’s a joke.

Still, as Sans looked down upon the little human in the bassinet he felt something, he couldn’t deny he felt something, and it scared him. It had been so long since he had truly felt anything, and here a human who couldn’t even speak was making him feel things within seconds of meeting them despite their young age. The human took hold of his hand that was resting against the side of the bassinet, and Sans went stiff. She was so… **_soft_** , and tiny, though she had good grip strength for her age, he’d give her that. 

After a few more minutes of grabbing at and running her hands along his boney ones she seemed both satisfied in her discoveries and tired, he could tell the latter as she yawned with a little squeaky sound. Sensing that he’d spent enough time here and worried that the child’s parents might barge in at any moment Sanns prepared to leave. He opened a portal to the Nothing and then turned back to the child one last time.

With a soft promise to return he leaned down and planted a gentle toothy kiss on her head and then took his leave. 


	2. Guardian Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're going on a trip!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> D@mn this is long! I wanted to get to Blueberry d@mmit! XD Ah well, next Chapter. Anyway, took two days and gave me carpal tunnel but here she is! I hope it's worth it!
> 
> !:WARNING:! Depression, very, very, slight, much less than my other works but it's there so be warned...
> 
> Enjoy all! ^^

**~~~~ERROR’S POV~~~~**

 

He kept his promise to the little human. He came back every night for a few months, knowing that she wouldn’t remember any of this anyway once she was grown, but still his SOUL called out to hers in such a way that it made it impossible to stay away even if he so desired. It mattered little to him what she remembered or didn’t when she grew into adolescence and then on into adulthood, so long as he could hold her close to him now and see her smile up at him without the slightest trace of fear he would be content. She’d begun to babble a bit, not saying more than an occasional _**‘bye-bye’ ‘hi’**_ or, rarer still, _**‘I love you’**_. He would talk back to her and pretend she could understand what he said, she seemed to enjoy it.

He learned early on where the baby monitor was, and how to turn it off, after a few close calls and watching the parents fiddle around with something close to her crib, as she had outgrown her little bassinet. This enabled him to talk quietly to her without fear and gave him a bit more time to just be with her. He could feel the love he had for her grow with each passing day, and every time he had to leave it tore his SOUL to pieces knowing he would be utterly and truly alone again until the next night when he could finally return to her and caress her gently as he held her close murmuring his love for her gently next to her ear, possibly making her laugh from the ticklish flush of his breath against her skin.

He ** _loved_ ** her laughs. It was high in pitch, but also soft and sweet sounding, something you would imagine a cherub doing. When she laughed Sans could feel his chest flutter with warmth and his ever-present smile, only around her that is to say, grew larger.  He longed to hear that sweet sound every agonizing second he spent in the Nothing waiting for the night to come. He could watch her through a portal, but seeing her with her parents…. It only made him feel worse, not because they were bad people, no they were wonderful, she had everything she needed and was very happy, but because he couldn’t be there for her like they were. He couldn’t be a constant, he had to return to the Nothing at some point even if he could somehow hide from them during the day, and he couldn’t bring her here.

No, she wouldn’t be happy here. She would miss her parents, and besides that what did he know about being a caretaker? She belonged in that world...for now Sans would visit her and watch over her. Making sure she is safe and cared for.

Yet, life has a way of turning things on their heads does it not? Even the most certain of things can quickly become undone and broken within a matter of seconds. The only certain thing about life is its uncertainty.

One night, as Sans was holding the human child close to his chest he heard the sound of breaking glass. He went stiff, there was somebody in the house. Careful not to wake her Sans put her down in bed for a moment to assess the situation.

With little magic he teleported downstairs to the foyer and heard rummaging in the kitchen. Quietly he scurried over next to the doorway and peeked inside to see the assailants. They, there were two, weren’t very threatening. Both were tall and lanky with ski masks hiding their faces and dressed all in black, probably their first actual job from the way they held themselves.

“C’mon, get da good stuff and let’s head upstairs,” one hissed to the other.

“Shaddup!” The other responded stuffing some cutlery into a large burlap sack.

Sans wasn’t going to stick around and see what was going to happen, so he turned and was about to teleport when suddenly somebody shouted from the top of the stairs. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?!” 

It was the human child’s father, and next to him was the shivering silhouette of their mother. “Fuck! The jig is up!”

“YOU BROUGHT FRIENDS?!”

Luckily in this lighting he couldn’t see Sans to clearly and merely thought he was a dark skinned person in a black hoodie. Before things got any worse for him Sans ported out of there and up into the child’s room. She was awake and whimpering, staring at the door, aware that something wasn’t quite right. _“Shh,”_ Sans cooed as he picked her up. “E- _every_ - **y** - **ythings** okay.”

She quietened, but Sans knew that everything was indeed NOT okay. There was yelling and a lot of loud noises, until it all stopped without explanation. Suddenly, a gunshot rang out accompanied by the shrill scream of a woman, causing the child to begin crying. Another shot was fired and everything went silent for awhile, save for the child’s crying as Sans futilely tried to console her. 

Then, there was a harsh smell in the air, it was thick and heavy, it made it very hard to breath. Sans had smelled it once before he thought, but it was so very long ago he could not quite place it. As he was about to figure it out another smell filled the air, this time immediately recognizable, smoke. ** _Fire!_** They had set the house on fire!

Sans quickly grabbed her blanket and wrapped her up inside it, he wasn’t sure exactly how cold it was on the Surface, but it wouldn’t hurt to make sure she was warm. He teleported them both out of the house and was almost immediately glad he had grabbed her blanket as his breath became visible in the night’s chill. 

He turned to look at the house one last time before walking off to find somewhere for this human child... ** _his_** human child. After a bit he came across the human version of the royal guard, and he figured they would know what to do with her and that it’d be a good decision. So, he gave the sleeping bundle in his arms a gentle toothy kiss before using his magic to transport her directly on the front desk so that they’d have to acknowledge her.

With a sad sigh he opened up his portal and returned to the Nothing unsure if he would ever be able to visit her again.

  
  


**~~~~YOUR POV~~~~**

 

You sat down in the cafeteria at the group home you were forced to stay at because nobody else would take you. Every time they did they would mysteriously give you back up to the state for reasons like ** _‘you’re a monster’_** , _**‘the devil is with this child’**_ , _**‘she’s a witch’**_ , and the ever popular _**‘we just can’t handle her anymore.’**_ Ever since you could remember strange things would happen around you, lights would turn off even though you remember falling asleep having accidentally left them on, you were always pushed by some unseeable force should anything dangerous be in your path or coming at you, your drawings (specifically the ones showing the strange figure in your dreams) would inexplicably go missing, and anyone who messed with you seemed to have a streak of bad luck afterwards, as one could well imagine this insured all the others kept _well away_ from you.

You absentmindedly rolled your peas around your plate with your spoon while contemplating exactly why you kept going. You had no friends, no interesting traits, and no life, so **_why pretend you matter?_** You gathered up some of the peas and brought the spoon to your mouth, perhaps it would be best if you didn’t exist? You silently chewed, glancing around the room seeing the others talking in small groups amongst themselves occasionally throwing you a glance. You knew some of them were talking about you. You heard them at night in bed when the lights were all out and you were supposed to be asleep.

They called you a _**freak.**_ They called you a _**witch.**_ Yes, even in today’s modern society apparently all it takes is weird goings on around a particular individual for people to start crying _**‘witch’**_ , you were almost certain that, given the chance, they would burn you at the stake. They _all_ mocked you, but none of them _dared_ do it where the think you might hear, well, news flash, you heard every word anyway. You saw all of their glares, and you knew they wished you didn’t exist, perhaps even more so than yourself.

Taking another spoonful you shrug to yourself. Let them all think what they want, you were happy to keep on going to just spite them. Besides, not like you ever tried to make friends with them anyways. No, you’d given that up long ago. Now you were silent and lurking, much like a ghoul or other such haunt. It was easier to become numb to them that way.

After a few more mouthfuls you take your plate to the kitchen to be washed, leaving the majority of the food on the plate simply because you gained nothing from eating, no pleasure, only continued existence. What you had eaten would suffice for the day. 

You left the cafeteria to go outside on the front porch, it had a nice little swing where you liked to do most of your thinking...or rather sulking. Opening the door to the outside the first thing that immediately came into view was the mountain, Mt. Ebott. It was so majestic in comparison to the flat plains you’d been used to, and you loved to simply marvel at it.

There was a legend surrounding the mountain that said whoever went up there never returned, and there were plenty of missing child cases. Now, one might think it would be the worst place to put a group home, but you thought that maybe it was to discourage runaways, and so far it seemed to have worked. There had never been a runaway at the **_Mt. Ebott Group Children’s Home._** God you hated that name.

You trudged over to the swing and sat down facing the mountain. You hated that you were still in the system. You were almost eighteen, another two months! You could handle yourself just fine, you grumbled angrily to yourself arms crossed. You’d been able to cook since you were six and had basic survival skills forced upon you at the age of twelve. You were more than capable!

The longer you sat there, the angrier you grew. This broken system was all you had ever known. You had no family, no friends, nothing to call your own. Your first family burned your baby blanket because you kept clinging to it like a baby sloth, _**‘tough love’**_ they called it, said you wouldn’t ever be able to do anything if you couldn’t let go of that stupid rag. That was all you had left of your mother and father, and it was gone forever. You don’t remember what exactly happened to that particular family, you were only four, but you do know that they never got another kid after you.

After an hour of just stewing you had had enough. You had enough of this messed up world with its messed up rules and its messed up people. You glared at the mountain and felt your very SOUL flare with determination, you were going to find out if those rumors were really true.

 

**~~~~ERROR’S POV~~~~**

 

He’d watched her grow up, going from that small little bundle he could hold close in his arms into a beautiful young, soon to be, adult human that he had to hide from. He still visited her nightly, but only for a very brief time and very late in the night to insure he wouldn’t get caught by another human and that she’d be asleep. At around three or so he had stopped allowing her to interact with him, mostly for fear of becoming too attached and not being able to let her go and continue her existence in this world, but it seems that no matter what he did his attachment grew and grew exponentially until it began approaching painful levels.

He could not sleep without first seeing her, even then his dreams were plagued with her sparkling eyes and soft lips. It’d become increasingly obvious to Sans that he was developing more than just a _platonic_ attachment to the human, despite their difference in age, despite the fact he had held her as a baby, despite her being human in the first place….he _**longed**_ for her. Whether or not it was wrong in the eyes of others Sans cared not, all he cared about was how she felt. Did she dream of him as well? Did she long for his gentle caresses and sweet murmuring? _**Did she even remember him?**_

In truth, the only evidence Sans had of her even remembering him were her sketches and paintings, for which he was grateful. They all held different backgrounds, some streaks of red and orange and yellow (he knew they were flames), some simply dark with indigo being prominent, some light with a sky blue, but no matter the setting the subject always remained the same; a hooded figure with streaks of blue coming from its eyes, its hands in the pockets of its black shorts that had thick cerulean stripes down the sides, its yellow teeth drawn in an unnaturally wide smile as it seemingly stares out at the viewer, its eyes yellow and pupils blue (save his left which had a small pin prick of black in the middle to serve as the pupil), its legs skeletal and red below the shorts, and finally his shoes which were actually black slippers like one would wear around the house. 

He had been the one to give her those paints and pencils, the canvases and the sketch book. It had been for her birthday, since nobody else cared enough to celebrate he would always leave a present and a sweet of some sort (he would watch her closely to see what she liked and adjust the sweet accordingly) at the foot of her bed the night before her birthday. People assumed somebody had just sent it to her via mail and someone brought it to her, after all things don’t just poof into existence. 

And so it was year after year. He would give her a present and a sweet, nobody knowing where the gifts came from, but nobody really caring either. Every year she seemed to only grow more and more in beauty and maturity, unlike some of the other girls her age Sans could say with _**absolute** _ certainty. She was smart and able to figure out problems in her own unique way that most people would laugh at stating _**‘that’s not the proper method’**_ , no but it yields the same result and ultimately shouldn’t that be what matters?

Maybe he was too defensive of her because of his attachment but still that didn’t mean he could let others walk all over her because she would let them. She always was timid after the fire, and what her first _**‘home’**_ did to her didn’t help matters. She would allow others to do as they pleased, bullying her to their hearts content, putting up a front that it didn’t bother her, but Sans knew better. Sans heard her cries of agony, her pitiful wails of defeat, and how he wished he could comfort her. How **_badly_** he wanted to embrace her and rock her gently against his frame, cooing sweetly to her and letting her know she was loved. **_But he couldn’t._**

Back to present day at this very moment she was climbing the mountain. He had his suspicions that she was the anomaly in this universe when she had been moved to a facility so close to Mt. Ebott, but only now, as she scaled the mountain to inevitably fall down, were they confirmed.

Well, no matter, wherever she goes he would follow dutifully. Besides, he knew that he had had feelings for his anomaly before everything went to hell... _ **what if this Sans was the same?**_ He growled darkly at the thought of somebody trying to steal his beloved away from him. He would **_NOT_** allow that, but at the same time he knew he should let her make her own decisions (at least to a point) lest she come to resent him later for taking away her choice... _ **so be it.**_ She may as well attempt her destiny, but he would be watching intently. He would try and be as patient as he could with her when it came to his other self but made could not guarantee that things wouldn’t go awry should he go too far.

_**Ah, she has fallen.** _

 

**~~~~YOUR POV~~~~**

 

_**“HOLY SHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTT!”**_ You screech out as you fall down a hole that was covered by brush and debris.

You never usually use profanity but you think this is a special case considering the fact you could die. Landing hard on your butt you take note that it is a pretty good fall, but luckily flowers, and your now stinging cheeks, cushioned your fall. “Ga ah ma fash!” You hear a mumble voice shout from beneath you. Holy shit, you squished someone!

Immediately you get up and turn to apologize only to be meet with a very pissed off flower. “What the hell do you think you're doing! Squashing people like that! Fuck! Buddy I was gonna pretend to be your friend for a bit when I heard you falling but screw that! I’m just going to take your SOUL outright!” It screeches in a demonic tone.

You feel a pull on your chest and suddenly before you appears the most beautiful green heart you’d ever seen, not that you’d seen that many...or any. Just as it appears it is surrounded on all sides by white pellets that are getting progressively closer and closer, all the while that flower is laughing at you. 

Just when all hope seems lost the pellets vanish and a flame appears blasting the flower out of sight, your SOUL(?) returns to your chest and you turn to thank your rescuer. You freeze as you see a giant of a beast, or well person you supposed since he was anthropomorphic and was dressed in robes, he was like a ram with large horns that curled upward. His fur was white as snow, save for what appeared to be hair and a beard that was blonde in color, it was odd to look at. He was large and broad, easily towering over you and if he hadn’t just saved you you would be worried for your welfare.

“Such a pathetic creature torturing such a poor innocent youth! Ah, do not be afraid, my child. I am ASGORE caretaker of the RUINS. I come by this spot every day to see if anyone has fallen down. You are the first human to come here in a long time,” he says the last bit with a sad look but quickly regains his normal cheerfulness. His voice is loud and a bit deep, it reverberates of the walls a lot more than the flowers did, but it was cheerful and happy.

“M-my name is -----.” You didn’t know why but you felt like you could trust him, despite having only just met him.

“Ah, well -----, follow me. The RUINS are filled with puzzles and they may be a little confusing, no need to be embarrassed to ask for help, I’ll gladly assist you!” He smiled and continued onwards.

You followed obediently. The proceeding rooms weren’t too difficult, but you could tell that Asgore was dying to help you so you pretended to be stuck on more than one occasion, each time he would chuckle lightly and beam at you. You really liked Asgore, he acted like a protective father, going as far as to stare down a Froggit that wandered too close to you for his liking. You almost broke down into tears when he took your hand and led you through a spike maze, which was a mirror of the previous room. He kept calling you **_‘my child’_**....you wished that were true, heh, how **_pathetic_** … you immediately latch on to the first show of kindness like an abandoned little puppy.

Finally the time came when he had to leave, but he gave you a phone and told you that you could always call if you needed anything. You nodded and hugged him before watching him go off to do whatever it was he needed. Stuffing the phone in your pocket you continue forward. He had told you the house was just up ahead and that even though there were a few remaining puzzles and a few monsters between here and there, he felt you could handle yourself. He meant it in the way a father means it to a child, encouraging, not in a trying to get rid of you kind of way. 

So as you walked through the RUINS and solved the puzzles you felt more and more confident in your own abilities. You spared all the monsters you came across, feeling a little more sure of your social skills with each successful encounter, and you bought a donut at a spider bake sale...okay that had little to do with anything you just really felt like something sweet.

Suddenly, your phone rings and you reach into your pocket and pull it out. You flip it open to see a picture of Asgore cross-eyed and sticking his tongue out, you giggle a bit before answering. “Hello!”

“Ah, yes, my child! For no reason in particular do you prefer Cinnamon or Butterscotch?” He asks it in that tone of voice were a person is trying to be nonchalant but ends up failing.

You place your hand over the speaker, giggle again, remove your hand and respond trying to sound as though you have no idea why he would ask. “I prefer Cinnamon, since you’re asking.”

“Aha! Alright, Goodbye!”

You put your phone back in your pocket and begin to wonder what he could be making as a surprise. Some sort of sweet most likely, perhaps a pie? You hear the ringing again and pull out your phone to see Asgore’s weird contact picture, did he forget to ask something?

“Hello!” “Yes, my child, uh, you do not dislike Butterscotch do you? I know which you prefer but if you found it on your plate would you turn your nose to it?”

“Hee hee no Daddy of co-” It is then you realize your mistake and you immediately try to correct it. “Oh jeez, I’m sorry! I didn’t, I mean, uh-” You stop when you hear sniffling on the other end, oh great, you made him cry. “Listen, Asgore I’m really sorry, I-” “W-would it make you ha-happy to call me father?”

Your heart stops beating in your chest. _**What was going on here?! You’d only know this guy for a few hours and here you were contemplating on calling him your father?!**_ Still, you had to admit you did so _**badly** _ want to call him father. He was the father you never had….hell you may never get out of here, you could be in a coma and this is your dream, _**so why not take a chance?**_

“Yeah.” “Very well,” he sniffs. “Y-you can call me whatever you wish, my child. Um… I think you still have not answered my question though.”

What question? Oh yeah, butterscotch. “Yeah Dad, Butterscotch is awesome too, just not as awesome to me,” you giggle.

“I see, well thank you, my child! Good-bye!”

You put up your phone and sigh contentedly. You may just grow to like it down here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment! ^^


	3. Magnificent Sans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HELLO HUMANS MWEH HEH HEH!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so I hope this is good! It's the usual length, I wanted to get to the date but apparently this fic is like f#$k you to everything I want XD So the date will be next Chapter, as well as Underswap (Blueberry) Sans's POV! At any rate this was written on no sleep high and caffeine so bare that in mind XD
> 
> Enjoy all! ;3

**~~~~YOUR POV~~~~**

 

You’d been staying with Asgore for about a month now, at least according to your journal/ calendar he gave you as a gift your first night at the house. He even gave you a neat little pen that had a recorded message on it, **_‘I love you, my child.’_** It made you want to cry, sometimes you would press the small button on the side to activate the recording for hours on end...the feeling of actual love being so novel and grand you could not control yourself. Asgore often joked that, if he hadn’t have used some of his magic on the pen, you would have already caused the sound to fade more times than he could count. Still, the way he joked about it let you know he was so happy that you got so much enjoyment out of a gift he gave you.

As for the journal itself, you wrote in it daily, not wanting to forget a single detail of any given day spent with Goat Dad. He seemed to find the nickname funny and even _bleated_ the first time you called him that causing you to burst out into a giggle fit. Your entries weren’t very lengthy or articulate, but they got all of the major points of each day, which is really all you wanted out of them.

The time you’d spent with Goat Dad was everything you could ever hope for and so much more. He showed you all of his favorite activities and places, he gave you piggyback rides (despite your initial resistance he wouldn’t take no for an answer), he played games with you, he read you stories, and he told you all about the history of the monsters and humans. You enjoyed every single moment of your time together, whether it was spent simply watering the flowers or sitting by the fire listening to tales of heros and villains. It was all precious...but it couldn’t last forever, you had to continue forward at some point. Especially now that you knew their history and about the magical BARRIER that kept them all trapped here, you had to do something.

Asgore seemed to know this as well, for he became withdrawn and melancholy, but he knew it was for the best. However, you were too afraid...no...too selfish to bring it up. You wanted so desperately to cling to Asgore and never let go, you wanted to stay with him eating butterscotch-cinnamon pie and reading books, you wanted to be a family. One day every young one must leave the nest… and today was that day for you.

You were sitting in the living room, staring at the fire, when Asgore enters from the kitchen with a small bag looking particularly downtrodden. You know what he’s going to say, but that still doesn’t mean you are ready for it to happen.

“My child….I’ve been spending many a sleepless night thinking….you must continue on your journey. It is unfair to keep you here, just to satiate my own loneliness….and for that I am truly sorry. I cannot begin to express to you just how happy these past weeks have made me,” he begins tearing up, as do you. “I only hope that I have made you feel just as happy in return.”

You can only nod, your throat clenching as tears begin to fall down your face. You hoped he understood what you meant, and judging by the small smile that formed on his face, he did.

“Well, I have prepared a bag for you before you go. It has some spare clothes including...uh… undergarments, a coat in case you get cold, a first aid kit should you get injured, your journal and pen so you can write your adventures down and be reminded of my love whenever you so desire, and a little under half a butterscotch-cinnamon pie in a container should you get hungry,” he says handing over the bag gently. “Now if you’ll follow me, my child.”

You fix the strap of the bag on your shoulders before quickly scurrying after Asgore who has headed to the hall where the staircase is. You tried to go down there once but he had stopped you saying it was too dangerous, and since Goat Dad didn’t really have any rules you figured this must be really important so you had listened. Yet, now here he was descending the stairs and beckoning you to follow.

You step down cautiously, curious as to what could be down here. When you reached the bottom of the staircase there was a hall that led to a big stone door. Is this all?

Asgore led you up to the door and turned around, his eyes sparkled with fresh tears as he spoke. “This is the exit to the rest of the underground. I kept you from it because I didn’t want you to leave. I was afraid. Afraid you would die, afraid of being alone, but now I realize that I cannot keep you here out of selfishness or a need to protect. You are so much _ **more** _ than all of the other humans that have fallen before you...and I _truly_ believe that if anyone can set things right in this world, it is you. Your soul is strong, even though you have gained no LV, and you are more determined than anybody I have ever seen. -----, I **_believe_** in you. **_You are the future, my child, and I have faith in you_** ,” he says voice piercing through you. “But...I have to request that when you leave, you do not come back. Please understand, my child.”

You nod again vision blurry as Asgore envelopes you in a hug. You try your best to wrap your arms around his huge frame, giving him a three-fourths hug. He sniffles, lets go and then walks off without a word, turning back once to look upon you one last time before hurrying up the stairs.

With a heavy sigh you go towards the door and push it open. Whatever was on the other side you would be able to face it, because he had faith in you, and that is all you needed to believe in yourself.

 

**~~~~ERROR’S POV~~~~**

 

_**Finally, she was leaving! Jeez!**_ His anomaly only took a week at most to get out of the RUINS. Though he honestly couldn’t blame her, this was what she had craved for so long, even if she didn’t quite know it herself. It was good for her to stay as long as she did, it gave her time to come out of her shell and really shine, the way Sans **_knew_** she could if only given the chance. So he supposed he should be grateful to Asgore for everything.

Now came the part of her journey he was dreading, and waiting for it hadn’t helped his anxiety issues at all. The part where she met Underswap Sans. This universe is generally polarized to the ‘original’ or true universe, so he gave it the nickname Underswap to make referring to this universe and it’s inhabitants easier. 

Would Underswap Sans take interest in his beloved? _**Would he try and steal her away?**_ San’s growls loudly, he would **_never_** allow that to happen, he would protect his little dove at all costs... _even her own freedom._ Though he would try his best to deal with Underswap Sans for _her_ sake. He wasn’t uncivilized after all, but there was only so much one could put up with before all of the pent up emotions boil over. Hell, just the thought of Underswap **_touching_** her was enough to make his temper flare, but he’d be a good skeleton for now...if only for her satisfaction.

Sans would do **_anything_** within his power to insure his human’s happiness. Seeing her smile made his SOUL soar. It was such a rare sight to see prior to her fall that he would be lucky to see it once in a few weeks, but now she was smiling more freely. Though the meaning of the smile and its importance never lessened in Sans eyes, no matter the frequency, he cherished each and every precious moment she spent smiling. Oh, and her giggles, they were even rarer than smiles before, but now they flowed out of her so often Sans found himself chuckling and smiling along. They sounded just as sweet and soft as they had when she was a child, _**truly she couldn’t be of this world.**_

Determined to keep her safe and happy he followed her through the door and out into the cavern. There was a certain flower waiting there, but it merely spewed off something about how being kind was weak and what would she do if she met a relentless killer. That was simple, if she did meet such a being Sans knew she could never bring herself to harm another, but he had no such qualms, _**he would gladly kill to protect her.**_ The flower said a few other things Sans didn’t really care about and laughed before making its exit by popping into the ground.

_**Now, let’s go meet Underswap Sans, shall we?** _

 

**~~~~YOUR POV~~~~**

 

Not two steps were taken out of the cavern before a huge door shut behind you, causing you to stop and glance around from the unexpected sound. There was nothing around you but a bush, trees, and snow, lots and lots of snow. You shiver as you feel the cold wind blow and easily cut through your long-sleeve shirt, it wasn’t very thick as the Surface hadn’t been cold when you left. You maneuver the bag to your front and begin to rummage through it in an attempt to find the coat he had packed. You were lucky he had packed it, ** _perhaps he knew of the weather beyond the door?_**

You shrug as you pull out the coat and begin to put it around you. It was a little big, but that couldn’t really be helped as everything he had he collected himself over the years and the chances of someone being your exact size would be highly unlikely. You readjusted the bag and zipped up the coat, feeling much warmer and very glad that you decided to wear boots the day you left, you didn’t want to imagine tennis shoes in this snow, they’d get soaked to easily, and, God forbid, sandals in this weather, you’d have frost bite before you even had the chance to move.

You continue forward, the snow crunching beneath your boots being the only sound you hear. The only thing you see is a branch in the middle of the path, which you step over easily and continue forward without a hitch… that is until the branch snaps from behind you. Reflexes kicking in you turn back to face whatever form of being that could be following you, bracing yourself for the worst, only to find **_nobody there_**. There is absolutely no one or no thing on or close to the snowy pathway, yet, the branch is indeed broken as if it had been stepped on by something with considerable weight.

You shiver again, this time caused not by the harsh environment you found yourself in, but by fear. You decide to continue forward, picking up the pace ever so slightly, seeing that standing here looking for something was wasting time and not doing your anxiety any favors. After a few moments a bridge comes into sight, it is sturdy looking, made of wood with wooden poles at random intervals across it horizontally. You wonder why the poles were there, they didn’t appear to have any sort of function, they just seemed to be there…. You shrug and decide not to bother yourself with such a trivial matter.

Suddenly, you hear the soft crunching of snow behind you. In the total silence that surrounded you it might have well been a siren announcing the presence of a stranger. You stop, it stops, you walk, it walks, stop, stop, walk, walk, swallowing your fear and visibly shaking you turn once more. Yet again you a met with nothing, the snowy path is bare and the only thing that even indicated somebody had been there were two sets of footprints. You were beginning to get freaked out, _**what was following you?** **What did it want?!                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                          **_  
You turn and sped up, quickly making it to the bridge, but as soon as you were at the edge of it your body stiffened and refused to move. It was as if someone or something had taken control over you, and all you could do was breathe and blink. You hear the crunching of snow signal the arrival of the stalker, and you feel a chill run down your spine as his voice reached you. _**“H u m a n  d o n' t  y o u  k n o w  h o w   t o  g r e e t  a  n e w  f r i e n d?  T u r n  a r o u n d  a n d  s h a k e  m y  h a n d.”** _ His voice sounded a little like Skeletor but less high pitch and more menacing than goofy.

Your body turns of its own volition, though you were inwardly screaming for it to run. Even now as you turn to see the stranger you still can’t see him, you can only see his silhouette like he was shrouded in his own personal darkness. Your hand moves of its own accord and you see his come to meet yours and **bbbbbbbbbzzzzzttttt** _**FUCK!**_

You're given control over your body again and you quickly withdraw your hand and cradle it to your chest. “Ha ha! The old joy buzzer in the hand trick! It’s a classic!” You can see him clearly now, he is a skeleton wearing an orange hoodie and black cargo shorts, he also has orange and white tennis shoes covering his feet. The most interesting thing though is the lit cigarette in his mouth. 

“Hey! You’re human right?” He asks his voice sounding much more relaxed and less dark than before. 

You nod in response. “That’s hilarious! I’m Papyrus, Papyrus the Skeleton. I’m actually supposed to be on the lookout for humans right now, but I don’t care about that kinda stuff. My brother though, he’s a human hunting FANATIC! Actually, I think that’s him on up ahead...hey go ahead and cross the bridge, yeah just go right on through my bro made the bars too wide to stop anyone,” he instructs.

So that was what they were for, with a giggle you cross the bridge and see immediately on the other side a sentry station and a lamp(?) _why is that out here?_ “Here he comes quick behind that conveniently shaped lamp!” That’s why.

You scurry behind it making your silhouette match its perfectly. Had you been younger and smaller this’d be so much easier. You get it right just in time as his brother comes into view, a much shorter (but depressingly still taller than you by an inch or so) and broader skeleton. He looked downright adorable! He had a blue scarf around his neck, he had long blue gloves that came nearly up to his elbows, he had a light grey chest plate with shoulder pads, he wore black pants, and finally he had long blue boots that matched his gloves. His eye sockets held big round blue pupils with stars sparkling in them, and it was just too cute.

**“BROTHER!”** “Sup bro?” **“DON’T YOU SUP ME!** ” His voice was almost child-like, it was so sweet and he was trying his best to pull off being intimidating. **“IT HAS BEEN THREE DAYS AND YOU STILL HAVEN’T RECALIBRATED YOUR PUZZLES! WHAT IF A HUMAN WERE TO COME THROUGH HERE! I WANT TO BE READY! I WILL BE THE ONE! I MUST BE THE ONE! WHEN I CAPTURE A HUMAN I’LL FINALLY BE ABLE TO JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD! PEOPLE WILL ASK TO BE MY FRIEND! I SHALL BATHE IN A SHOWER OF KISSES EVERY MORNING!”**

“Maybe this lamp will help you?” What is Papyrus doing!? 

**“NO! JEEZ IS THAT WHAT YOU DO ALL DAY? STARE AT LAMPS!?”** “Hey I take offense to that, I get a ton of work done, a **_skele_** -ton!” A rimshot comes from nowhere.

**“AHHHHHHH!!! WHY DO I, _THE MAGNIFICENT SANS_ , HAVE TO WORK SO HARD TO GET SOME RECOGNITION!?”**

“Wow bro, sounds like you’re really workin’ yourself _down to the bone_.” Another rimshot.

**“PAPY!!!”** “What? You’re smiling.” **“I AM AND I HATE IT! NOW IF YOU’LL EXCUSE ME I MUST GO ATTEND TO MY PUZZLES AND AS FOR YOUR WORK, PUT A LITTLE MORE... _BACKBONE_ INTO IT! MWEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!”** He runs off only to come back for one last **‘HEH’**.

“Alright you can come out now,” Papyrus says.

“Thanks for hiding me,” you say.

Papyrus shrugs. “Don’t mention it kid, wouldn’t nothin’ special. Anyway, you better get outta here before my bro comes back, if he does you’ll have to sit through more of my bad jokes,” he says with a wink.

You giggle a little and nod heading off down the path stopping when he calls out to you. “Hey my bro’s been really down lately. I think seein’ a human would really cheer him up. So it’d help me out a lot if you were nice to my bro!”

“Don’t worry Papyrus, I’m sure me and Sans are gonna be besties!” You call back and hear him chuckle in response.

You really did think that. You could easily see you becoming friends quickly with Sans, what with his personality and all. He seemed a lot like you, unsure of himself, unpopular, and probably socially awkward. He probably calls himself _The Magnificent Sans_ in an attempt to have some self-worth. He seemed to be just as lonely as you were. You had a feeling you two would get along like two peas in a pod.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment! :)


	4. Puzzles, Tacos, and Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> godd@mmit when we gonna date?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so apparently my story was like f#$k you author, I do what I want! XD So yeah the date didn't happen here either, but there was a lot of Blueberry Sansy Cuteness! So I hope that makes up for it. Um... Next Chapter will definitely have the Date though, come h3ll or high water! XD
> 
> Anyway Enjoy all!;3

**~~~~ERROR’S POV~~~~**

 

By the powers that be did Sans ** _hate_ ** Underswap’s pathetic version of himself. Such a hapless, dimwitted, egotistical moron. How she could ever find him endearing was beyond his understanding. What did Underswap Sans have that he lacked? He growled lowly as he followed behind her in the shadows. Well, it mattered little what the fool did or said, _she was still his_ , and he was not about to lose her.

He watched her grow up. He heard her first words, watched her first steps, listened to her cries. He knew more about her than that little twit could ever _possibly_ hope to. He knew her deepest, darkest secrets and her most passionate desires, could the little blue idiot claim as much? Even now his SOUL cried out to hers and **_he could feel hers call out in response_** , though she knew not what she was yearning for. She had felt alone for so long, perhaps that is why she was getting close to this Sans so easily?

Whatever the reason was it still _hurt_ to see the way her eyes sparkled around him, and how she smiled at him, and laughed. Sans SOUL ached, she was falling for another, and it **_hurt_**. It felt like someone was driving a dagger into his very core. The worst part being the person doing it was the _**only**_ person he cared about, the **_only_** person he loved, and _**whom he loved with all his being.**_

Tears pricked his eye sockets and quickly wiped them away. He had to keep his emotions in check or he would do something he would regret. Nothing had happened yet, and when it did he would be there. He knew soon there would be a date, as this world's Sans and Papyrus were switched, and if this was like all the other timelines he wouldn’t be interested in a relationship anyway and Sans wouldn’t have to worry….but this timeline hadn’t gone quite like the others so far…. 

He shook off the feeling of dread piling up in his gut and continued forward with his human. He was impressed with her performance so far, she solved puzzles easily and found the attack patterns of enemies within seconds of seeing said attack and formed her dodge pattern accordingly. She already made it passed most of the Dog Guard, and had made her way to a puzzle where the Underswap version of himself was waiting.

**“HUMAN! AH HOW DID YOU GET PAST MY TRAP! AND MORE IMPORTANTLY! IS THERE ANY LEFT FOR ME?!”** _**The annoying one asked in his annoying voice annoyingly.**_

_**Oh that’s right,**_ there was that table with the note beside it that said something about tacos, but on the table there was only on empty plate and a microwave. It seemed that if there had been any food on the plate someone had come along and helped themselves to it. So she just giggled and continued forward, making him growl under his breath.

“Well, I didn’t get to try any of your _**‘terrific, tasty, and truly delicious’**_ tacos, because by the time I got there they were all gone.” _**The lovely, wonderful, beautiful, angelic human replied.**_

**“OH GOODNESS DEARY ME! THAT SIMPLY SHALL NOT DO! WORRY NOT HUMAN FOR I, _THE MAGNIFICENT SANS_ , SHALL MAKE YOU ALL THE TACOS YOU COULD EVER WANT WHEN I CAPTURE YOU! MWEH HEH HEH!”**

A couple of giggles erupted from her before she thanked him for the offer and they both headed off toward the next puzzle together. Sans could feel his anger and jealousy rising with every passing moment, he felt betrayed by his beloved even though there was no way she could have known what she was doing. Her sweet laughter only dug deeper into his _**raw**_ emotions,   _Underswap Sans_ was causing her to _**laugh**_ like this, to **_smile_** like this, to _**shine**_ like this. _**While he was stuck in the shadows watching, so close and yet so far away.**_

It is a very painful feeling, _to have the one thing you desire most in the whole world so close_ , within your reach even, and _**yet unable to possess it.**_ Unable to hold it close to you and caress it tenderly. All the while watching someone else getting closer and closer to it, and it moving further and further away. 

Out of respect for her though he could wait and watch a little longer. He was a very patient skeleton, and he could wait an eternity if it meant being with _ **her**_. So he tailed them silently, intently watching every little move they made.

 

**~~~~UNDERSWAP’S POV~~~~**

 

**_She was so cool! She seemed to light up around others and really loved his puzzles! He loved just being able to talk with her!_** Sans wondered if all humans were like this or if she was just special, either way she intrigued him, being the very first human he ever met. 

She was so **_soft_** looking, her skin very smooth, she had curves but wasn’t big by any means, Sans found her interesting to look at. Her lips were soft and full, her eyes were bright and inquisitive, her hair was silky and reflected light, Sans felt his cheekbones flush blue as he realized that he had been staring for awhile. They had made it to the puzzle that he had...messed up by trying to improve it. **_Boy, this was going to be embarrassing to explain._**

**“SO….UM...HUMAN! HOW DO I PUT THIS?”** He begins timidly. **“YOU WERE TAKING SOME TIME TO ARRIVE SO I THOUGHT THAT I MIGHT IMPROVE UPON THIS PUZZLE! I DID SO BY TRYING TO ARRANGE THE SNOW IN THE SHAPE OF MY FACE…..HOWEVER THE SNOW GOT STUCK TO THE GROUND AND NOW THE SOLUTION IS COMPLETELY DIFFERENT!”**

She giggles a bit, **_oh deary me, she is trying so hard to be brave!_** **_Even though she must feel true terror on the inside she is trying her absolute best not to show it, goodness, she must be doing this for my benefit!_ ** He blushes bright blue again, but turns away to avoid detection. 

**“FEAR NOT HUMAN, FOR I, _THE MAGNIFICENT SANS_ , SHALL SOLVE THIS CONUNDRUM! IN THE MEANTIME FEEL FREE TO TRY THE PUZZLE OUT YOURSELF!”** Sans says encouragingly.

She nods and then goes to examine the puzzle. Sans watches her in awe, the way she tilts her head to observe it at a different angle, the spark in her eyes as she works on finding a solution, the sheer determination radiating from her, it's simply _breathtaking_. He feels heat flush up his cheekbones again as she makes an ‘aha!’ Noise and then proceeds to solve the puzzle with such ease Sans is impressed, and he is **_Magnificent_**!

As he looks at her, he feels something deep within himself that he hasn’t really felt before. _**What is this warm, fuzzy feeling?**_ It makes it hard to concentrate, it makes it nigh impossible to think. _**Is this love?**_

He knew love obviously, he loved his brother, Alphys, Undyne, Muffet, and everybody really, but this was different. What he meant was the way Alphys felt about Undyne, that specific type of love that is stronger than the normal kind. Alphys had told him how she felt around Undyne a few times, and that was similar to how he was feeling now. _**So could this feeling be love?**_

He knew monsters moved fast, if they had feelings for someone they knew really soon and it didn’t take long for them to get attached to each other. Sans had read a book on monsters and their more intimate customs the first time he had gone into heat, Papy had given it to him so he wouldn’t be completely naive when it come to...that kind of thing. It went over more than just the lewd aspects of monster relations though, it had gone into detail about how monsters worked differently than humans (the book was really old), about how it didn’t matter the type or gender any monster can be any other monsters mate, and much more.

A monster’s first heat is much like puberty for humans, and Papy just wanted to make sure Sans had all the knowledge he needed to make good decisions. Well, it looks like that book was coming in handy, at least a little bit. It sure helped explain complex feelings a whole lot better than awkward conversations with friends. 

“Sans, yoohoo, boneboy!” Sans jumps back as she appears in front of him waving her arms.

It was clear that he had been staring off into space for quite some time. He blushed a bit and spoke as confident as he could manage. **“OF COURSE HUMAN! I WAS MERELY IMPRESSED AT HOW QUICKLY YOU SOLVED IT! AND WITHOUT MY HELP! YOU MUST BE VERY INTELLIGENT!”**

 

**~~~~YOUR POV~~~~**

 

It was your turn to blush now as he complimented you, his eyes sparkling even more than usual. You look away and thank him quietly, unable to speak much louder than a whisper. **“YOU ARE WELCOME HUMAN! NOW JOIN ME AND I SHALL LEAD YOU ONWARD TO THE NEXT PUZZLE! MWEH HEH HEH!”**

You rolled your eyes playfully as he hurried off, he was so cute, and there was something about him that you liked. Maybe it was his enthusiasm or his genuinely sweet nature, either way you had a crush on a skeleton you just met...and you were okay with that. It’s not like you lived by society’s rules before now anyway, Goat Dad for example, so why start? 

You would keep close to Sans and see how things went, and if he should want to go on a date with you, well, _who are you to deny such a precious little cinnamon roll?_

For the remainder of the day he led you to his puzzles and you would solve them with relative ease, causing him to look to you like a God for a few moments before regaining his composure. Sometimes his brother was there checking in and making sure his little bro was safe and sound. Once Papyrus was satisfied he would give you a noogie and then seemingly disappear thanking you again for being nice to his bro. 

At one point you and Sans stopped to get Nicecream from a tan cat monster in a yellow shirt with red pants and one red suspender. The guy called himself the ‘Nicecream Guy’ and seemed very down in the dumps when you two came along. Sans, being sans, asked him what was wrong and the guy said that his Nicecreams weren’t selling. You wonder why he chose this frozen wasteland to sell in anyway, but kept quiet as the guy looked like he was ready to cry.

“I’m just 19 man, 19!  And I’ve already dedicated my life to selling Nicecream bars! Everything I’ve worked up to has all been for this, and no one’s buying anything! I just don’t understand. You get it don’tcha, little buddy?” He asks you eyes wide and expectant.

You honestly thought this monster was crazy, but maybe he was just a little too high strung so you decide to be cool. “Um...yeah I get it man,” you reply.

The guy leans back against his cart and smiles, producing a joint and lighting it up. “I knew you were a smart one, little buddy. Let me tell you something and save you a _whole_ lot of trouble. **_Never_** interact with attractive people! Unless you’re _‘one of them’_ they’ll use you and then toss you aside,” he took a puff then coughed out some smoke and glanced at you gesturing towards you with the joint, which you shake your head to. “Suit yourself, little buddy. Anyway, there was these girls back at the NTT resort, two beauties, this was about a year ago. Anyway, so I’m runnin’ a very profitable business outside the resort and then these two come along battin’ their eyelashes and gettin’ all close and personal, then they ask for some Nicecreams. Being the naive teenager I was I thought, yeah sure why not? So I gave them a couple, well this repeated day after day until it came time for rent and I was short. Needless to say I got kicked out and now I reside at Snowdin Inn, because it is so cheap in comparison, and here’s my stand.”

You keep yourself from laughing and manage to nod in response to his story. “Well, I’m barely makin’ by, little buddy. I just don’t understand. It’s the _purr_ fect weather for something cold,” he snubs out the remaining bit a joint and pockets it. 

Well needless to say Sans felt obliged to buy Nicecreams from the guy if only to make him feel better. You blushed when Sans handed you yours and the guy said you were a cute couple. 

The two of you laughed and talked all day long, up until Sans battled you. You knew he was only doing it to try and fit in, and you weren’t upset with him for it. Still, you couldn’t allow him to capture you. The battle took quite some time, and Sans was very strong, despite what his appearance would have you believe.

You had tried talking to him, but somehow something you said got misinterpreted as flirting and Sans stutters out , **“AH, S-SO YOU REVEAL YOUR TRUE F-FEELINGS! WELL HUMAN! I DON’T JUST DATE ANYBODY, I HAVE HIGH STANDARDS!”**

“I can make tacos.” You blurt trying not to laugh.

**“OH NO! YOUR MEETING ALL MY STANDARDS! W-WE’LL HAVE TO DATE L-LATER AFTER YOUR CAPTURED!”** Sans begins blushing.

The rest of the battle is dodging and sparing, Sans monologuing, and a weird tugging in your chest. That is soon forgotten though as Sans spares you and then he becomes sad about not having friends, even though he clearly does. “I’ll be your friend,” you say smiling.

**“REALLY?! WOWIE! WE HAVEN’T EVEN HAD OUR FIRST DATE YET, AND I’VE ALREADY MANAGED TO HIT THE FRIEND ZONE! MWEH HEH HEH! HUMAN! WHEN YOU ARE READY COME TO MY HOUSE AND WE SHALL HAVE THAT DATE! MWEH HEH HEH!”** He skips away back towards town and you giggle.

Well, looks like you're going to be having a date with your skele-crush pretty soon. Better get ready, probably look like a mess from all that sliding and fighting.

 

**~~~~ERROR’S POV~~~~**

_**It was sickening.**_ The way this Sans looked at his -----. Now they were going on a date, _and what’s worse is she is excited for it!_ He could feel her SOUL fluttering through their link, and it hurt more than anything knowing she was happy because of this Sans and not him. He wanted to make her smile, he wanted to hear her laugh, he wanted to hold her gently and whisper how much he loved her and how he missed her so. He longed to caress her silken locks and kiss her softly. _**Oh, to just hold her hand and have her reciprocate the affection, it would be pure bliss.**_

Sans can’t choke down the anger and hurt that flares while he watches his beloved get herself ready for her date with that...that **imbecile**. She’d rented a room at the Inn and was using a dresser/ mirror combo to spruce up a bit. The Inn also had a communal bathroom for either sex where there was sectioned off showers as well as the toilets, he left her alone for that.

_**At least this should be over soon.**_ He’ll reject her and she’ll come back here crying, _possibly needing someone to console her. **If he played his cards right he could be holding her in his arms this very night**_ , but no need to get ahead of himself, after all they had yet to get to the date. After she finished making sure she looked presentable, which Sans thought was laughable, she always looked gorgeous, she rushed out of the room and he trudged along after her.

Sans couldn’t afford to give them the luxury of privacy, not when it involved someone so close to him, and definitely not when it was a meeting of this nature. No, he would take extra care to watch every single movement and listen to every single word of their conversation. _**He couldn’t risk losing her, she was all he had left to care about, and care for her he did. He cared more for her than life itself, and no alternate version of himself was going to take her away from him.**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment! ^^


	5. Dating START!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fu*king finally!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so the next Chapter will be a continuation of this one (directly) I just realized it was getting too long and was like fu*k XD So the Date will finish next Chapter and it will begin from Error's perspective! Hope this was worth the little wait! 
> 
> Enjoy all! ^^

**~~~~UNDERSWAP SANS’ POV~~~~**

 

Sans was humming a little tune while he chopped up lettuce and tomatoes for the tacos. He was very proud of his culinary expertise, and felt almost as passionate about cooking as he did about the Royal Guard. As he finished his chopping he used the knife to scoot the ingredients into different little piles on the cutting board, he smiled at his handiwork before laying the knife aside and rushing to the stove. 

He had debated on whether he should use chicken or beef for the tacos, beef was more traditional and it was a bit simpler to make, but chicken had its own merits, namely a more subtle taste as well as more effort which could make him look good in front of his date. Ultimately, he had ended up deciding on beef, thinking that chicken would be more of a second date kind of thing. After all, he didn’t want to scare the human away with his _exceptional skills_ , so beef would be a much safer option. 

The meat was sizzling in the pan, the aroma of the different spices Sans had used began to combine with that of the meat filling the entire kitchen in its heavenly scent. After fiddling with the beef for a while he deemed it satisfactory and turned down the burner, perfection could not be rushed and **_The Magnificent Sans_** wouldn’t stand for anything less! 

He then turned his attention to the boiling pot next to the meat. The mixture inside was a simple sauce similar to hot sauce but much less bold in flavor and quite tame in comparison. Sans himself was not that big on hot things, while his mentor Alphys absolutely loved them, so he whipped up this sauce to put on the tacos as a compromise. It was just the right amount of spiciness so that it didn’t overpower the flavor of the meat, yet it also added its own unique flavor as well. He stirred the mixture and turned of the burner it was on, he would add the right amount to each individual taco once everything else was ready. 

Sans used his apron to wipe the sweat that began to form on his skull, the stove was hot and making sure everything was _absolutely_ perfect was difficult work. But it’d be _well_ worth it to see the look on her face when she took that first bite! Sans smile brightened as he imagined what the human would look like after having tasted his flavorful masterpiece! His bones rattled in excitement, he simply could _NOT_ wait for the human to arrive and their date to start!

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. **_Oh stars! I didn’t mean for her to come now! _** He wasn’t nearly prepared, he still had to finish the tacos and then he had to get his dating attire! _**Oh goodness, deary me!**_

**“PAPY COULD YOU GET THE DOOR AND ENTERTAIN MY DATE FOR A FEW MOMENTS!?”** Sans asked his voice squeaking out of nervousness.

Sans heard an affirmative grunt from the living room and he sighed. **_This was going to be the hardest challenge he had ever faced!_**

 

**~~~~UNDERSWAP PAPYRUS’ POV~~~~**

 

Papyrus grunts in response to Sans and gets up off the couch to make his way over to the door. God, his bro really seemed to like this human, he only hoped that the human liked him just as much. His bro had come in from battling the human with a huge smile on his face and eyes sparkling, the look he always has when there’s something he is passionate about. Sans hadn’t even gotten on to him for napping on the couch!

His bro just went into the kitchen and began making ‘date tacos’, which apparently were the same as his normal ones, but with so much more effort put into them! Seriously, just watching the little guy work so hard to impress some human he just met made Papyrus’s head spin. Sans wasn’t one to shirk duties, not at all, but this was the most diligent and determined Papyrus had ever seen his little bro, well except for maybe that one night he stood outside Alphys’s house and begged to be in the Royal Guard all through the night until she finally relented to giving him training. Paps had to admit that he liked the human as well, she was nice, kind, clever, sweet, and always tried her best in everything she did. Yet, there was something that made him apprehensive about her.

The human had some presence that followed them wherever they went, at first Paps thought it might be some evil entity that attached itself to the kid’s SOUL, but the longer he studied it the more he realized that the dark presence only followed, it _never_ intervened, it _never_ did **anything** , it seemed to be watching her. It confused Papyrus, what was this thing? _ **Why is it stalking her?**_

Whatever the reason, Paps decided that he was going to look out for the kid, not just because of some promise he made to some man behind a door either. She made his bro happy, happier than Paps had seen in a long time. Sans would always pretend to be happy, but deep down he was lonely and sad, Paps knew it. Then, the human came and fixed all that, made his brother happy, Paps could feel it resonating from Sans SOUL. So he would watch over the kid too, and hopefully keep her out of harm's way. 

Paps stretched his bones before opening the door, dear Toriel did his bones ache, _that’s what he gets for falling asleep on a lumpy old couch._ Papyrus turned the knob and greeted their guest. “Hey pal, c’mon in. Sansy is in the kitchen getting you two’s ‘romantic’ meal situated. So you’ll have to put up with my company for the time being,” he teased with a wink, stepping aside to allow the human entry.

She looked good. Apparently, she had used the gold she accumulated from sparing monsters to buy a new outfit. It was a simple black dress that came to her knees, it fit her figure well and showed off the curve of her hips, as well as her bust, but Papyrus was a gentle-skeleton and did not do anything but gloss over her outfit. Though, he would be lying if he said that he didn’t feel the room get hotter as he did so, _fuck he wished he was Sans right now._

Her hair was down but curled slightly, adding more volume to it and giving her a completely different look than before, and that look said **‘I look just as good laying down’** , _wink wink._ She had a little blush but other than that she wore no make-up. Suddenly, she made a small **_‘ahem’_ ** sound and Paps snapped out of his daze. Paps cleared his throat, noticing that the human had entered and was waiting for him to accompany her to wherever it was he was meant to.

“Ah yes, let’s just sit on the couch and watch some NTT programming yeah?” He asked.

She nodded and Papyrus led her over to the couch and sat next to her. As he turned on the TV Papyrus noticed the presence again, this time much closer than it had ever been. It seemed to be right behind her, though to the naked eye there was nothing there. He wondered what could have made it come up so close when it had previously been a foot or so away. The date? But why?

Papyrus shrugged, so long as it didn’t do anything he supposed it’d be fine, besides no need to alert his bro or the human and make them worry. Maybe it was a lost SOUL who had attached itself to her? Whatever it was, he could feel the pain, loneliness, and anger radiating from it. 

  
**~~~~ERROR’S POV~~~~**

 

Great, they were here finally, _ **for fuck’s sake how long does it take to walk ten feet?!** _ Sans sighs, whatever, he’s only on edge because of the little blue idiot, no need to get snippy with his human over that. At least the dress she was wearing, which while she technically wore it for his inferior copy, left little to the imagination from behind, _god the way it hugged her ass made Sans want to jump her bones so bad_ , **_fuck._** By the time they had made it to the Underswap skeleton’s house Sans felt his shorts tightening, _**thank the ever-loving stars!**_ He could focus on everything _but_ how much he wanted to rip that dress **_off_** of her.

Sans ignored the bastardization of Papyrus and instead focused on his beloved, ** _not in that way!_** She seemed to be apprehensive about this, _perhaps she was feeling the tug of his SOUL?_ It was plausible, as both their SOULs called out to each other, this was not a one-way bond, but he was the only one in it who knew his SOUL’s object of affection. Humans were never really good with matters of the SOUL anyway, Sans would say that it had something to do with all the physical matter surrounding theirs,dulling its light and power. 

Monsters were much more open to the effects of the SOUL and its wishes, as their entire body was comprised of magic and not physical matter. So while he knew she could feel the pull of his SOUL, he also knew she was only susceptible to her SOUL’s desires in her weakest state, when she was asleep, but subconsciously she was aware of the bond and responded to it. It was rather tragic how human beings could go against their core desires solely because they couldn’t feel the needs of their SOUL like monsters could.

Sans snapped out of his train of thought as he felt the eyes of someone staring at him. He glanced around and swiftly located the source, this universe’s Papyrus. Underswap Papyrus was looking directly at him, not vaguely in his direction, no, he was staring directly at his frame, **_but how?!_** Sans _wasn’t_ tangible, he _wasn’t_ visible, hell, he **_wasn’t even technically in that realm of existence!_** Still, this Papyrus was looking exactly where he stood with a questioning glare. 

He couldn’t see him, but he knew of his presence, and that was enough for Sans to get agitated. _**Would he try to keep him away from his human?**_ Of course, he would never be able to keep Sans away from -----, but Sans didn’t want to have to deal with him. _**What would she think of him if he killed one of her friends?**_ It would be better for both of them if the orange dolt remained docile and left Sans to his own devices.

Suddenly, the Underswap Sans came bolting into the living room. **“AH! HUMAN! PLEASE MAKE YOURSELF COMFORTABLE! I’M GOING TO GO TO MY ROOM, BUT I WILL RETURN SHORTLY! PLEASE STAY ON THE COUCH IN THE MEANTIME! MWEH HEH HEH!”** His voice screeched before dashing up the stairs. Well, looks like the date was about to truly begin, **_oh joy!_**

 

**~~~~YOUR POV~~~~**

 

You giggle at Sans’s antics and lay your head back against the couch. You feel the cushions next to you dip and you look to Paps who is getting up. “Well, seems my bro has got it handled from here. I don’t wanna ruin your date so I’m going to Muffet’s, it’s just a little bit away further in town, in case you need me,” Papyrus says stretching. 

“Bye, Papy!” You say with a wave.

Papyrus chuckles as he goes to the door. “G’bye kid, see ya later,” he replies with a nod as he opens the door and leaves.

You shiver as the cold air comes in, perhaps you should’ve worn something warmer? No matter, you weren’t outside long enough to get a cold anyway, and besides, _you looked great in this dress!_ The bunny lady running the store agreed with you as you came out of the changing room, and a male monster who was shopping at the time even whistled at you! You giggle at the memory, you didn’t think you looked _that great_ , but you really wanted to impress Sans on this date so you went ahead and bought the dress.

He was in too big of a rush to really take in what you were wearing, but that’s probably because he was in a hurry to get dressed himself. **_Perhaps you’d been a tad overeager in getting here so soon?_** Oh well, here you were now, and no use in dwelling on the past.

Still, as you waited for Sans to descend the stairs the feeling of tightening in your chest got worse and worse. It felt almost like something was enclosing your heart and pulling it. You aren’t sure if it’s nerves or something else. Whatever the reason, it continually got worse, the tightening, the pulling, the feeling of _loneliness(?). **Maybe you should leave?**_ If you were sick the last thing you wanted to do was be in front of your skele-crush, much less on a date with him.

As you were getting ready to get up and leave Sans bounded down the stairs excitedly, in clothes much different than his usual ‘battle body’. He had a light blue tee with the words **‘Sansational Sans’** across the chest, his shoulders had what looked like soccer balls over them, and his shorts were a darker blue made of some sort of shiny material. His shoes were normal white cleats, his gloves remained on, as well as his blue scarf, and he had a baseball cap on, which he turned backwards, most likely in an attempt to look cool.

You managed to reign in your giggles and smile brightly at the precious little skele. “ _Wow_ , Sans! I _love_ your new clothes!” You say honestly.

He blushes a bright blue and then clears his throat. **“U-U-UM OF COURSE YOU DO HUMAN! THE MAGNIFICENT SANS ALWAYS KNOWS HOW TO IMPRESS HIS DATE! MWEH HEH HEH!”**

“Oh, you’ve dated before?” You ask curiously.

**“A-actually y-you’re my first,”** he speaks….. _ **HOLY HELL he speaks, like normal people, if not a bit louder but still!**_ **“I-I h-h-haven’t done anything like this before.”**

Poor thing seems so unsure of himself now, you had better fix that. “Oh, well I’m just surprised no one else already took the opportunity to date you! I mean you’re just so ** _brave, clever, and such a great fighter!_ ** All the other lady monsters must just be too intimidated by you to tell you how they really feel,” you say sweetly. _**Laying it on a little thick aren’t we?**_

He seems to buy it though as his expression changes and he is once again smiling with stars in his eyes. **“YOU’RE RIGHT HUMAN! OF COURSE THEY WOULD BE INTIMIDATED BY MY HEROIC DEEDS AND RAZOR-SHARP WIT!  AFTER ALL, I AM VERY MAGNIFICENT! MWEH HEH HEH!”** He says striking a heroic pose. **“YOU ARE A VERY ASTUTE HUMAN!”**

You blush and reply, “thank you Sans, I only hope I’m good enough for someone like you.” And that was true, you didn’t really think you deserved someone like him.

**“NONSENSE HUMAN! YOU ARE PERFECT! YOU ARE CLEVER, RESOURCEFUL, BRAVE, AND BEAUTIFUL!”** As if just realizing what he said he blushes.

“Aww thanks,” you stand up and give him a hug then pull away before it gets awkward. “So you, where’s those tacos I’ve been hearing so much about?”

He takes your hand and leads you to the kitchen where a plate of tacos sits proudly. _They do_ look and smell delicious, your stomach growls at the sight of them. This causes Sans to giggle and pull out a chair for you to sit at the table. **“M’LADY,”** he says offering the seat with a bow.

_**Lord, he is just too much!** _ You love this little goofball, but even as you think that a tight pain pulls at your chest. _**What is going on?**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment! ^^ ALSO I HAVE A TUMBLR NOW! Lol sorry for the outburst, I just finally got off my @$$ and made it XD Anyway here's the url:
> 
> http://moontamble.tumblr.com/


	6. Hello my Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ERROR IS HERE!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this has taken a while and I am sorry for that! I hope this was worth the wait! Anyway, Error finally shows up, but poor Blueberry Sans gets depressed so it's bittersweet I guess. 
> 
> Anyway enjoy all! ^^

**~~~~YOUR POV~~~~**

 

As Sans fixes your plate and you sit down, the feeling of ...wrongness grows stronger. _**What the hell?**_ He’s a nice guy, he’s made you food, he’s been an excellent host, heck the little guy has done his damnedest to make sure you have a good time! But then, _why weren’t you?_

**“HERE YOU GO MY LOVELY DATE!”** He exclaims setting a plate of food before you. 

There were the tacos and then some refried beans on the side, you supposed just in case the tacos were a bit too much for your palate. You smile and thank Sans for taking all this time to do this for you and he blushes while he fixes his own plate. 

You wait until Sans is sat down with his meal before you grab your first taco and attempt to eat it. As shell breaks, releasing a torrent of flavor into your mouth and over your tongue, your eyes go wide and you briefly wonder if he had put some sort of drug paraphernalia into the mixture. The taste was hard to describe with words, it was **unique** , it was **delicious** , it was simply the _**best thing you’d tasted in your life**_ , well that wasn’t a sweet anyway. _**“OH MY GOD SANS! THIS IS AMAZING!”**_ You exclaim happily around your mouthful. 

His eyes sparkle and he straightens himself confidently. **“BUT OF COURSE, I, THE MAGNIFICENT SANS, WOULD NOT SETTLE FOR LESS THAN THE BEST FOR MY AWESOME DATE! MWEH HEH HEH!”** He replies.

This delectable concoction, this amazing mixture, nay this manna from heaven, flooded your entire being, filling you with it’s flavor from head to toe. You couldn’t help but feel a little more attached to the little guy! After all, two things that are sure to bring people together, hardship, and food! _**And holy shit was this some good food!**_

“How did you learn to cook this well?” You ask between bites.

**“WELL ALPHYS, MY MENTOR, ORIGINALLY TAUGHT ME, BUT SHE WASN’T VERY GOOD AT IT… SHE HAD A HABIT OF BURNING THE FOOD… AND THE STOVE…. AND THE HOUSE. SO I WENT TO UNDYNE TO SEE IF SHE COULD HELP ME, BECAUSE SHE IS SO SMART! WELL, ON ONE OF HER TRIPS TO THE DUMP SHE FOUND AN ENTIRE COLLECTION OF COOKING TAPES! BUT THE ONLY ONE THAT WORKED WAS ONE ON ‘SPANISH’ FOOD, AND THEN IT WAS KINDA WONKY, BUT THE TACO PART WORKED FINE! SO THAT’S HOW I FIRST LEARNED IT! AND THE MAN IN THE TAPE SAID THAT EXPERIMENTATION IS KEY TO CULINARY PROWESS! SO THAT’S HOW I’VE GOTTEN THIS GOOD AT IT!”** He proudly proclaims. **“I TRIED CINNAMON, HONEY, CHOCOLATE, GLITTER, AND A BUNCHA OTHER STUFF! PAPY TRIED EACH BATCH, AND HELPED ME TO FIGURE OUT WHAT WORKED AND WHAT DIDN’T! MY BROTHER IS SO COOL! HE ONLY THREW UP ONCE! MWEH HEH HEH!”**

You snort while chewing at his comment. **‘He only threw up once!’** , Wow that sounded like a promising start for Sans’s culinary career! You feel a sharp tug at your chest and you clench your dress tightly in your fist from the pain. **Fuck! _This was getting out of hand!_**

**“ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!”** He asked.

_**GAH!**_ He was _right_ next to you! _When had he moved?!_ You didn’t dwell on the question long and instead focused on answering his. “Yeah, I’m fine,” you reply, a blatant lie.

His brow furrowed and he touches you lightly, the touch sends a ** _white-hot searing pain_ ** throughout your shoulder. You cry out in pain and draw back quickly. _**“WH-WHAT’S WRONG ------?”**_ He asks clearly concerned.

You feel bad for making him worry about you, but you’re frightened right now as well, in fact you felt like a cornered, injured animal. You were scared and in pain, with no clue as to why. Sans had touched you before and it hadn’t hurt then, so why was now any different?

You back away from him, as if somehow he were doing it intentionally, even though you knew that wasn’t the case. **“------?”** He repeats with a tilt of his head. 

_“St-stay away, from me!”_ You lash out without meaning to. The constant painful tugging in your chest, the burning sensation around the area he’d touched, your fear, it was all too much for you, and like an injured animal you were acting out in your plight with only one subconscious thought in mind **‘fight or flight’.**

You weren’t about to fight Sans, but you weren’t going to just bolt either... _if you could help it._ **“Pl-please tell me what I did,”** he pleads pitifully and comes closer slowly. **“I’m s-s-sorry if I h-hurt you, I didn’t mean to.”**

His voice pulled at your heartstrings, but your fear wouldn’t allow you to be swayed, and as he moved closer to you, your muscles tensed in preparation to flee. _“I. Don’t. Know. What’s. Wrong.”_ You reply through gritted teeth as you try to resist the urge to run and ignore the constant pulling in your chest. _One more step._ **And you can’t take it!** _**You snap!**_ Your muscles spring to life and you bound out of the house as swiftly as you legs will carry you. 

You have enough sense about you to go back to the Inn and into your room where you will at least be warm and safe. The bunny woman at the front is surprised by your rush to get to your room, but doesn’t question you as you scurry up the stairs like a bat out of hell. When you finally make it to your room you shut the door behind you firmly and lock it, you don’t want anyone coming in, even Sans…. _especially Sans._

You slink to your bed, the pain in your chest greatly decreased in its severity, but still present nevertheless. **Why?** _**Why were you just now feeling this?!**_ _Were you dying?_

You lay on the bed staring at the ceiling before closing your eyes, hoping that unconsciousness will bring you some peace, if only for a little while.

 

**~~~~UNDERSWAP SANS’ POV~~~~**

 

Sans wasn’t entirely sure what had just occurred. _Why had she ran? Did he say something he shouldn’t have? Were the tacos bad? Did he make her uncomfortable?_ _**What had he done wrong?!**_

He slunk to the ground and held his skull in his hands, tears threatening to leak from his sockets as pain flooded his entire frame, not physical, but emotional. **He always messed things up! This is why he didn’t have any friends! This is why he never had a date before now! _This was why he was so pathetic!_**

_**“She’d probably only agreed to all this because she felt sorry for me,”**_ Sans whimpers as tears roll from his sockets. **“She was never interested in me. _Who could be?”_**

This was the first time he’d ever felt this way for anyone, and **this** was how it had ended. She had ran _from him_ as fast as she could, with no explanation as to why. His chest hurt, similar to how it would if one had lost something dear to them, and yet also different. He quietly sobs on the floor, not even having the will to move. 

_**“What d-d-did I d-d-do?”**_ Sans asks himself sniffling between sobs. 

 

**~~~~ERROR’S POV~~~~**

 

When it had first started, he wasn’t sure what to make of it and was quite concerned for his poor human, but when she recoiled at his doppelganger's touch he immediately knew what was going on, her SOUL was responding to his, _violently so._ If it wasn’t causing his little dove so much distress he would be jumping for joy at the long awaited pull. However, as it stood, she was being torn in half by her _infantile infatuation with the imbecile_ , and her actual bond with him. Another unfortunate side-effect of her being a human, humans were _notoriously_ stubborn, and apparently that was also true for their feelings and their destinies.

Still, even as his precious human’s fear grew, he couldn’t help the smile that formed across his skull. _ **She was responding!**_ In distress and pain, _but still calling out to **him!**_ Her SOUL was recognizing that _she_ was **_his_ ** and _**his**_ alone! After years of only soft calls, suddenly there came a torrent of siren calls, **loud and clear** , from her very center. ** _It was more than he could’ve ever hoped for!_**

Besides, he knew the pain would subside once she had physical contact with him, nothing lewd, perhaps a stroke on the head as she slept, or even a kiss. Any contact would soothe the pain in her chest, and calm her burning SOUL. 

So when she fled towards the Inn he felt some slight relief. She’d most likely lay down and try and rest after all this, and then he could physically appear in the world to alleviate her pain. And as a bonus, her date with the **_blue bastard_ ** was ruined and if her face was any indication, she wouldn’t want to be seeing _him_ again any time soon. 

Sure enough as soon as she arrived at the Inn she hightailed it to her room and slammed the door behind her, Sans noted with a smirk that she locked the door, clearly she didn’t want that _**blue abomination**_ to follow her. It mattered little to him though as he phased through the door with minimal effort and glanced upon his love’s form laying on the bed. She was truly a sight to behold, soft, smooth unblemished skin glistening in the lamplight, her bust stretching at her dress just so as the fabric attempted to contain the two luscious, full breasts beneath it. Her hair cascading down her shoulders, as shiny and smooth as silk. Her thighs teasingly spread, revealing the red, lacy fabric of her panties. **_He wanted to take those off of her so bad._**

After a few minutes of silence he decided it was time to make his move and began to take a physical form. It was a simple process, and required little time, but still it was frightening to see. Everything had to be made, molecule by molecule, each bone and string had to be carefully constructed. 

With his form reconstructed into this realm he began to move towards the bed slowly, watching her sleeping form intently for any changes, but her breathes remained steady as her chest expanded and deflated. Once he was beside her he could feel his SOUL calling out to hers desperately, this was the first time in a while that they’d actually been physically in the same dimension. It seemed that she felt the call clearly because her body tensed and her eyes fluttered open, but one glance at her and he could tell she was in a state of neither being fully awoke or asleep. _Perhaps he could use this to his advantage?_

 

**~~~~YOUR POV~~~~**

 

You fell into an uneasy sleep. Something wasn’t right here, and your suspicions only continued further when your dream suddenly changed. You can’t recall the first part of your dream, it was irrelevant anyway, but you do recall the shock at the almost instantaneous change that came moments later. It wasn’t uncommon for your dreams to shift without notice, it wasn’t even uncommon for you to have a nightmare one minute and a dream the next, but this felt like something else entirely. Yet, it was so surreal that it couldn’t possibly be reality, could it?

You ‘wake up’ to see that being you see often see in your deepest dreams staring at you with what can only be described as pure adoration in his eyes, well eye sockets. For he was skeletal like Sans but in no way the same. He was black, and his blue pupils were surrounded by yellow irises (which were all encased inside his red eye sockets), he had yellow teeth and a red nasal cavity, his clothes were a black hoodie with yellow drawstrings, a red shirt, black shorts with two yellow stripes along the sides, and red skeletal legs whose feet were covered by black house slippers. His hands almost looked like he was wearing black finger-less gloves as between the first and second knuckles on every finger, his phalanges were red, but second knuckle and up they were yellow. He also had the appearance that he was constantly crying because of blue strings that flowed down his face, you could tell they were strings because of how close he was.

This being had been haunting you for as long as you could remember, and a part of you felt really close to him, but you didn’t know who he was or why he was here. _Hell, for that matter why you?_ **_What was so special about you?_**

_“Everything,”_ the being replied, and you realize you had said the last one out loud. His voice was dark and gravelly, and it had a weird background noise to it...like it could become unstable, _like a glitch in a game._

You weren’t sure how to respond to him. You’d never thought much about yourself, and you weren’t about to argue with this being over it, especially when all of this was probably a dream anyway. So instead you decide on focusing on the being itself, you had never been able to talk to it before like this, you had better take advantage. “What’s your name?” You ask sitting up.

This causes the being to pause for a moment, perhaps you shouldn’t have asked? After a few seconds of contemplation, or what you assume to be anyway, he finally answers. “ **CA** - _aall_ me _**ERROR**_ ,” his voice gets darker and deeper at random and you know your glitch analysis was accurate. 

Was that his name? Or did he simply prefer to be called that? Either way you weren’t going to dig for more information as it took long enough for him to answer what his name was, you didn’t want to guess on how asking why it was that would go. “Okay then, Error, what are you doing here?” You ask.

“ **Y-YOOO** - _uuu_ called me,” he replied simply, clearly trying to control his voice problem. 

“What do you mean?” You’re confused now, you never called for him.

He sighs and sits down next to you. “Let me show you,” he states simply, a pause between each word as he kept the glitchy-ness out of his voice as best he could.

You weren’t sure what he meant, but when he took your chin into his palm and tilted your face towards his you caught on _pretty fast_. You blush but don’t pull away as he leans in and kisses you, using his magic to form what he lacks, and you feel like fire is spreading throughout your body, but it’s not painful, no, it’s quite the contrary. You moan a bit into the kiss when he gently brushes his other hand along the side of your body, igniting the nerves and sending signals of pleasure to your core. 

The pain you’d been feeling in your chest was gone and replaced by a pleasure ten times as strong. Your face was flushed and you had a difficult time forming a cohesive thought. All you could think of was this moment, this dream, this perfect fantasy, it was all there was, all you wanted there to be. Your body got hotter and hotter with each tender caress of his hand, and each deep kiss against your lips. Your mind was cloudy and filled with lusty desires, _but that was okay right? **This was just a dream…. right?**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment also my Tumblr: [Moontamble's Corner](http://moontamble.tumblr.com/)


	7. Things Get Steamy *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! The smut!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys hope you all are okay with the wait! I hope this is worth it! ^^ ALSO IN ERROR'S POV HE DOESN'T TALK GLITCHY IF HE TALKS, DEAL WITH IT XD 
> 
> PURE SMUT
> 
> You will miss nothing if you skip this Chapter.
> 
> Enjoy all!

**~~~~ERROR’S POV~~~~**

 

He loved the way she writhed under his touch, and the oh so sweet whimpers and moans of pleasure that slipped passed her lips as he caressed and kissed your smooth, tender skin. He let the hand holding your chin gently begin to explore as he began to trail soft kisses along your cheek, your neck, your chest… everywhere he could physically reach to just hear the lovely sounds you made. **_Fuck, he’s wanted to this for so long, to touch you, hear you moaning, feel you squirming beneath his affections, just have you next to him!_**

Sans had thought that the moment she’d laid eyes upon his inferior counterpart that he’d have to fight for her attention, possibly dealing with the annoying blue cretin himself and having to take ----- to the anti-void. Yet, ironically, it was exactly this event that triggered her SOUL into finally reacting as strongly as it should’ve been! Their SOULs were pulsing in tandem now with passion, love, and desire, so much desire, desire that had been pent up over the years, desire to hold, to kiss, to caress, and the most recent desire of all, to make love. It was a beautiful feeling, almost as beautiful as the quivering figure receiving all his loving attention, that was so strong it consumed his entire being, and he would hazard a guess that it affected her the same way as well if her reactions were anything to go by.

Some may see this as a wrong thing to do, as she wasn’t fully aware of the situation, being stuck in the state of half-awake and half-asleep where the mind is muddled and easily manipulated, but Sans was so **alone** , in both the literal and figurative sense, and she was the alone thing that made him feel like he used to, back before the anomaly had destroyed everything he held dear, _was it so wrong to indulge himself just this once?_ She was enjoying it, as was made abundantly apparent by the scent of her growing arousal, and she was responding to his advances, _so was it really wrong of him to give her what she so desperately desired? **If they both wanted it then it couldn’t be wrong, right?**_

As he continued his gentle kisses and began to deftly remove her dress, slowly sliding it down to reveal more and more of her oh so delectable flesh. Sans felt like a kid on Christmas morning, unwrapping a present for the very first time, he’d never felt more anxious, excited, and ready for something in his entire life! Still, he wanted to savor this moment, remember every second, take in every inch of his lovely human’s perfect body, god was she an angel, **_his_** angel. “You’re so perfect,” he whispers lovingly as he kisses her. “You’re my little angel.”

He punctuates each word with a soft kiss to lips, fuck, he waited so long for this, and it was worth it! All the pain and isolation, it all melted away with a simple touch from her, and all of his loneliness was forgotten as his magic met her luscious lips in a glorious union of passion and want. She responded positively to the praise and leaned into him, moaning with desire and face flushing red from the praise. **_So she had a praise kink, huh?_** Sans grinned turned mischievous, he _liked_ that, **_he liked that a lot!_**

Her dress was to her hips now, but he stopped sliding it down and placed his hands firmly on her breasts, her nipples already pert and aching to be touched. “Your skin is so soft,” he whispers gently in her ear before kneading her breasts. “And your breasts are almost too much for me to handle, my little dove.”

She squirms a bit and whimpers, clearly becoming sexually frustrated. Oh, don’t worry angel, I’ll give you that which you hunger for soon enough, Sans thinks to himself with a chuckle as he rolls her nipples between his boney thumb and forefinger. “Aw, is my angel getting turned on by all this?” He teases with a nibble to her earlobe for added effect. “Don’t worry, little one, you’ve been so very good for me that I will reward you that you most desire. After all, isn’t that what masters do for obedient pets?”

He may have overdone it with that last part, but she seemed to like it so he went along with it, it did give him a nice tingle of pleasure being in control. He may have a few kinks of his own he has yet to explore, but there was all the time in the world for him to find out what they were and play them out with ---- later. Now, he simply wanted to focus on _**her**_ , _her body, her sounds, and her SOUL._

He removes her dress the rest of the way, taking her underwear with it not wanting to waste time on something as trivial as clothing right now. He then gets up and pushes her back unto the bed so he can have a better view of her body. “Oh, my love, look at you, so flushed, so gorgeous,” he is on his knees now, on the bed in front of her dripping center, fuck the scent of her arousal was intoxicating. “So **_wet_**.” He growls out the last word and then, gently spreading her thighs apart to allow him easier access, he gives a tentative lick to her center.

She responds immediately, arching her back from the sudden, unexpected sensation of his tongue gently lapping at her core and releasing a moan of pure wanton desire. Sans chuckled, “Oh you like that?”

He waits for an answer before doing anything else, despite her whimpers of protest. “Yes.” “Yes?” “Error?” He chuckles before giving her inner thigh a kiss. “Try something a little more fitting for the occasion, my pet,” he replies.

“Yes, m-master?” She states in more of a question than an answer, and he rewards her with another lick along her slit.

“There’s my good girl, now let me see what I can do about all this mess you’re making, hmm?” He teases before going in between her thighs and giving her long, repeated lashings with his tongue.

Her taste was hard to describe, it was sweet, yet tart, not at all unpleasant, and was in fact quickly becoming his favorite flavor. Fuck, it sent shivers down his spine, and made it difficult to control his glitchy magic. Her moans didn’t do him any favors either, fuck she was so hot! When her back arched again it was the final straw, his tongue split into five parts, it’s usual form. “Oh, f-fuck, too much!” She moaned above him.

Sans was more than relieved that she didn’t panic, and his grin widened as an idea came to his mind. Much like a person with a split tongue could control the separate parts he could control each tongue, and with much more dexterity and precision, and h used this to his advantage. With a bit of work on his part he managed to get his tongues into a steady, windmill-like rhythm, each tongue taking a long lick along her folds before retreating to allow the next one access, never leaving her ‘empty’ for long. She was wriggling under him now, cries of pleasure flowing freely from her mouth as he increased his speed and pressure. 

She was close, he could tell by the way her thighs tried to pull together and how her cries grew higher in pitch. His smile was as wide as it could be, he was pleased with himself and with her, fuck she was so perfect, his cock twitched in desire as her climax grew ever closer. _He needed her_ , **_he needed her NOW!_**

Just when he thought he couldn’t wait a second longer she came, her core flooded with her arousal and his tongues coated in the sweet and tart taste of it, her mouth mumbling his name like a fervent prayer. He got up and removed his clothing, giving her a few moments to rest before he was back on the bed and leering over her, eyes filled with lust. He had waited so long to be able to feel like this again, and even then he had made sure she had felt true ecstasy before doing anything for himself. Now it was his turn to feel _pleasure_ , to feel _loved,_ to feel _**alive!**_

 

**~~~~YOUR POV~~~~**

 

“N _-n-_ no **oow** , I know you haven’t do-o- **O-** ne anything like this with an _ **y-y-y**_ - _yone_ before, angel, but don’t _w-_ **W-W-W-** _ww_ -orry I promise I’ll be gentle. It may _ **h-h-** huu_r **rrt** at first, if it does let me know, I’ll go as slow as you need me to,” Error says looking down at you sweetly, his glitchy voice mostly under control.   

_**Holy shit, you were actually doing this!**_ In a dream, but still, ** _fuck, you were scared_** , you may not be naive but that doesn’t mean you wanted to be fucked either! Still, this was a dream...and this guy had been reappearing in your dreams ever since you could remember...so if it was all just make believe and with somebody you wanted to know more about anyway then why not? It had all felt so good so far, and you felt like you owed him, even if he was a figment of your imagination. Besides, maybe by doing this you’d learn more about him and vicariously more about yourself. 

So you nod in response to him and he smiles down at you. Somehow, instead of being creepy or disturbing, you find his smile soothing and endearing, and it helps you calm down a bit and relax as he pushes forward. You didn’t look to see his ‘tackle’, mostly because you were afraid that you’d lose all nerve if you saw it, but from the slow and pleasantly painful stretching of your walls, you figured he wasn’t small. 

You begin to bite your lower lip as he continues to push himself inside your most intimate zone. It doesn’t take very long before he meets resistance, you knew from various sources, internet, sex ed, other girls, that this barrier was your hymen. It was what marked you as a virgin, but it could also be torn by vigorous exercise, fingering, stretching, among other things, but it appears yours has remained intact. 

“ _Nnn_ NNN ** _ggggg_ _HHHH_** , This **w-w** -will hurt, I’m _s-s_ **-S-o** _oo_ **O-** _rry_ ,” he grunts with a small thrust of his hips.

Your mouth opens and you let out a quiet, pain-filled moan as tears begin to form in your eyes and run down your cheeks. He stops immediately, and brings a hand to your face to wipe away your tears before he kisses you deeply, while the pain slowly ebbed away. He waited for you to say something before he would move, in the meantime he would coo to you and tell you how **_perfect_ ** you were and how **_beautiful_ ** you were and how much of a **_good girl_** you were being. Each compliment causing your face to flush and you wish that you could just melt into the bed so you didn’t have to deal with all of his praise, and yet you loved it too, and you felt something in your chest flutter after each compliment.

“You can keep going,” you say after a while. He nods and starts pushing back in slowly.

It takes what feels like forever, with a few stops of him encouraging and complimenting you before continuing, but finally he hilts and you let out a breath you weren’t aware you had been holding. He kisses you and awaits your command, and you briefly think that for a **_master_** he sure seems to take your commands as much as you take his. “Please move,” you all but whine wanting to feel some stimulation.

He chuckles darkly, “ _y-y-_ **Your** w- _Ww_ **wW-** _ish_ is my _comm-_ **a-a-aA _an-nnd_** , my angel.”

He starts slowly, pulling out, his cock dragging along your walls deliciously until only the tip remains inside, then he gives a long, hard, and slow thrust his hips connecting with your flesh. You moaned wantonly as he continued his thrusts, each one slow and purposefully drawn out. Fuck this was maddening! You needed more than this!

“Faster,” you softly moan.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                           
_**“Hhmmmm?”**_ He teased with a devious grin.

“Faster,” you plead as his hips connect with your flesh again when he hilts.

“ _S-ss **sS-om**_ **et-thing** is **mMm _-issing_** from that _rrRe **-q-q-q**_ **uest** ,” he says nibbling your neck.

_**Shit!**_ _**Fuck, he was setting you on fire, and you honestly could care less what he made you say so long as he put that fire out!**_ “Please go faster master!” 

That was all he needed to begin pistoning into you with renewed vigor. His hips thrusting hard and deep and fast, barely giving you time to register all the signals you were receiving. The only sound that could be heard in the room were the sounds of heavy panting and the sound of his bones on your flesh, which actually didn’t hurt courtesy of his magic cushioning the blow. 

He began to kiss you as he sped up to an inhuman pace, causing you to gasp, which he used to thrust his tongues into your mouth. It was odd, having so many tongues wriggling in your mouth at one time, but it was an organized chaos, two were dancing with your own tongue while one took either side of your mouth and another simply explored. Never before had your mouth felt so full, and you could taste yourself on his tongues, a sweet and tart flavor, not bad but nothing you’d want to taste given the choice, his tongues had their own flavor, a sweet but very sour one, like sour candy. The combination of flavors was….unique to say the least, but you really like sour patch watermelon candies and some other sour candies too so it wasn’t all bad. 

At any rate you feel like you should be grateful that the kiss muffled your moaning, lord knows you didn’t need anybody checking in on you at the Inn, and you couldn’t keep quiet while he pounded relentlessly into your very center. Though, he seemed to be having the same problem as the occasional moan or grunt would come from him, at least he wasn’t one of those silent types. 

After a while you feel a build-up and know you are about to orgasm a second time, he kept going and going at his insane pace, as if his stamina knew no bounds. It was hard to tell exactly when you came, everything went by so fast, you remember him pulling back from the kiss and the coil in your abdomen coming undone. You remember moaning loudly in pleasure as he thrusted once, twice, thrice more before hilting himself and releasing his pent up climax inside of you. _And then…_ then things get a little fuzzy. You don’t know if your blood pressure was too high, or if you didn’t have enough oxygen getting to your brain but you felt clouded and your vision was darkened. What followed seemed like only seconds in your mind, but could have been a few minutes in the real world.

The door was blasted open and Papyrus stepped in, his left eye blazing orange with magic. **He looked pissed.** Error seemed unimpressed, like this was at most a _minor inconvenience_ to him. Error snapped his fingers and strings descended from the ceiling and tied themselves around Papyrus. Then, without a word Error turns to you with a small smile and covers you in the bed sheets, stroking your hair gently before picking you up, bridal style. You were too out of it to fight back, and as he opened what looked like a portal into nothingness **_you passed out wondering if this had all really been a dream._**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr: ALMOST AT 100 AT 100 WILL DO ASK YOUR FAVORITE CHARACTER A QUESTION EVENT! ^-^
> 
> [Moontamble's Corner](http://moontamble.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and tell me what you think so far! ^^


End file.
